I'm not the same
by 2AwEsOmE4yA
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't a fan girl who loved Sasuke. But was strong enough to kill you in minutes. What if she didn't have a good life as everyone thought she did. What if she had no parents? What if she faked happiness? What if all i'm saying is just a bunch of random word things!
1. Chapter 1

Save Me Before It's to Late

Intro/chapter 1

I'm scared. I can think straight. I was running eyes shut tight trying to get ride off those eyes. Their eyes were so lifeless. But they couldn't be dead. Could they?

Wait I'm ahead of the story let me go back. My name is Sakura Haruno, from what I look like I'm average 12 year old. WRONG. I could kill you with in a minute, and you wouldn't even know it. But that's not point let me start at the start of my tragic eternity that I called my life.

It all started with me getting ready for the normal day. Putting on my fake smile making sure my eyes looked like they're filled with innocence that they would never hold naturally. I had to look extra happy today because yesterday I became an offical ninja.

I'd decided the day before that was going to stop the fake style and slowly stop 'liking' Sasgay I mean Sasuke. Slowly you may ask well if I stop liking him all at once than people will think something is up.

No what I don't care what they think I mean like come on. A ninja (when on missions mainly) are emotionless.

(That so sucks if you ask me, but no one ever listens to me. Goes to Sad/Emo corner to find Sasuke, Me' Move the fuck out of my corner' Sasuke' When did it become your corner' Me' When I um…wrote this story so suck on that chicken ass' Sasuke' fine' Me' Yeah now time for the story)

So I put on a silver tank top with binging on under to make me seem flat. Then cover my arm up to my elbow with binding and my legs till my knees. My shorts are black that go to just below my knees. I did a justu to make it seem like I had black streaks in my hair. Which is down to my mid-back.

I put on traditional ninja shoes. I picked my black pair (of shoes). I grabbed my black jacket that went down to my mid belly and my elbows that was on the back of my door. I walk down stairs knowing no one is going to down there. I grab my backpack and put a bottle of solider pills, a bottle of chakra replenishment pills, a poison kit, some knives, kunais, shurikens, poison coated senbons a medical kit some food pills just in case and 1,000 yen incase ya never know what could happen on a mission.

I grab some money and my house keys and left the house. But looking at the clock first then shutting the door knowing I was 2 hours late. But kakashi wasn't going to be there for about an hour. So I went out for some dango.

Oh god how much I love dango it's sweet delicious taste and its so fluffy (It's so fluffy I'm going to die. Oh that was from despicable Me.).

I go to a local dango shop near the training grounds. I bought to sticks. I pay the man and leave I sit in a tree on a branch that's above the training ground.

I silently eat my dango in my happy world, when I hear something or more like some one. I open my eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting well more like Naruto yelling and Sasuke just saying '**Hn**'.

Oh how much I hate that word its just so..so annoying as Sasuke says. "**Sasuke-teme where do you think Sakura-chan is I mean she's never late."** Naruto says just then out of nowhere there's a pouf and there's kakashi. I don't call him kakashi because I mean he doesn't teach me anything so I see it unneeded to call him sensei.

I just finished my dango and Naruto's yelling is just starting to get annoying. Very annoying. So I use this fun justu that makes me disappear in a bunch of Sakura Petals and then reappear wherever I want to.

"Hey" I say causally as my teammates stare at me like I have three heads or something. I have monster-like strength not a 3rd head. Before I know it I was tackled to the ground by Naruto and Kakashi who keep saying **'Sakura-chan's dressing like a ninja buts just to KAWAII'. I just sweatdrop as Naruto just pushes kakashi away from me.**

**It what one lazy brown hair (that looks like a pineapple) ninja would say "Troublesome."**


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me Before It's to Late

Chapty 2

Rewind

**It what one lazy brown hair (that looks like a pineapple) ninja would say "Troublesome."**

Present

I push them off of me. I stand up and fell some one staring at me like they were trying to burn me. Or something.

I look around to see non-other than Sasuke Unchia (spelling?) **"What do ya want Sasuke?"** I ask throwing him off cause' I didn't call him Sasuke-_KUN._ **"Hn. Your annoying." **He says. I sweat droped at how predictable he is. **"What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean you act like a damn jerk with a 50foot pull up your ass." **I say shocking everyone

I knew the thought going through everyone thought because of my kick ass justu I made up. (With no help if I may end). **'What happened to my little Sakura?' **

Than someone (we should all know) started to think '**ramen ramen ramen, ramen ramen, ramen ramen ramen.' "Dude is that all you think? Ramen I mean like come on, it's not even that good." **I said.

The said blonde blushed. It was so cute. But not in a crush way, But like a cute little bunny. You get what I mean.

"**You are so cute, Naruto. You look like a cute little bunny rabbit!"** I said with a small blush forming on my checks. I could see Naruto blush darker like a tomato. Wait talking about tomatoes doesn't a certain chicken ass like tomatoes.

OMG is that chicken ass jealous of my cute little foxy-chan is he? My mind starts thinking of a way to embarrass him. I smirk inwardly.

"**Hey chicken ass."** Sasuke looks at me. **"Why are you so angry looking? Were you glaring at my cute little Foxy-chan?"** I said. Somewhere in there I glomped Naruto.

"**Hn"** was all that chicken ass said. Damn him and his **'Hns'. "I'll take that as a yes, but you guys have to get ready for the mission. Right kakashi?" **I said, **"What have I told you Sakura it's Sensei kakashi to you?" "Not my fault now is it**?" I winked at him.** "See ya guys at the gates." **And with that I vanished in a flurry of black and hot pink cherry blossoms.

With Sakura

'I wonder what's up with my fav. And only cloud watcher lazy bum is up to right now?' I thought as I walked to my fav. Place in the forest of death. It's a clearing with a bunch of wild flowers growing. And to the left side is a waterfall, so to the right is a cave.

I've been in there a few times when I wanted to train or just wanted to hang out with my awesome summons! Ya go me for being awesome like that! I Bet that not even the old man can summon the legendary Dragon Botei.

I decided to go dance and/or skate on the water of the waterfall. As I walk to the water I notice that there was a presence near here. It was strong but as me when I'm holding back cause I have 10 not 7 boxes of chakra. That's because I'm a! Wait what was that noise?!

What the Fuck was that?! I force my chakra to spread-out the forest to find it's a summon dog. A big one and the only one who I know who summons them are Kakashi.

I run to the cave and hide in it. Making sure that I suppress my chakra so no one knows where I'm at. I started coughing suddenly I feel something in my hand I see its my blood. Fuck. He told me if I didn't return I would start to die but I mean come one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewind**

**He told me if I didn't return I would start to die but I mean come one.**

**Present**

I was bleeding in a cave with a dam a god dam monster dog after me. So in other day an every other day thing. But than you and coughing up blood and slowly dying to the list it equals a little excitement. But than add having a mission in 30 minutes it equals panic.

Plus add going to die in 2 years on your b-day to it and it equals 'my life fucking sucks. But don't forget that my 'parents' died yesterday to this and it equal to 'Kill me now'. I would but I can't cause if I do I have to go back to Hell or maybe Heaven depending on the way I acted in this lifetime. I probably would be sent back in this life to stop some one from dying.

But back to the situation. I'm in a cave with a god dam monster god trying to get in to eat me all because kakashi can't keep a short leash but no he's to dumb or as he says; kind hearted to do something so 'Mean'. In my opion he's just a dumb ass.

So I decide against going out of this cave to kick this goddamn monster dog's ass.

Break line + a stupid jokes bye my family.

Ok my bro is bout' 4 months pregerz with red bulls child but he cheated on him with monster. And the last child was born with a red bull. And this one is going to be born with a monster. Lol. P.s if you want another stupid thing about my brother go to my profile.

Back to the story

So I did a transportation justu to the Hokage tower. Lucky me for going to the library everyday learning new Justus. As I arrive I see everyone shocked face I quickly pull some water out of the air into my hands and freeze it to see my face is covered in blood. I quickly unfreeze the water and wash my face with it. **"Sorry, I was exploring a cave when a gigantic dog came after me. I didn't want to get hurt so I decided to test out a justu I read about in the library**." Yeah like that's how I learned it. But they don't need to know how I learn my Justus there my little secret.

"**So what this mission bout'**?" I ask cause' the tension was a little heavy.** "Oh the mission is a simple d-ranked-No way old man I'm tried of cat chasing or weed pulling mission lets go on a mission like escorting a princess or saving a damsel in trouble." **The 3rd said but was interrupted by Naruto our favorite blonde idiot that has whiskers.** "Ok then I will give you a mission. It's c-ranked; you're escorting a bridge builder. Not a princess." **The 3rd said. **"So foxy-chan that means not to pull a sly one on him." **I said** "S-sa-sakura-chan what have I told you about calling me that in public?" **my little foxy-chan said to me

"**Well Foxy-chan you told me nothing about it unless" **I Leaned closer to foxy-chan to where my face was right in front of his face. I could see his blush** "you want to say something**." I said.** "Sa-sakura-chan sto-op it!" **Foxy-chan whispered to me.

"**Aww you ruined my fun but anyway the mission when do we meet this guy?" **I asked completely made that Naruto had to ruin my fun.

"**Right now."** Said the 3rd as a man who had a bread how had on grey shirt with a towel around his shoulders. His pants are tan, his hair is grey and in spikes. He has a large rucksack on his back. He wears small glasses, and has apiece string tied to his head. He looked about 47 or so. He was drunk too you could tell bye the way he walked and he smelled really bad but his blood smelt delicious. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"**How are these mini-peoplz supposed to protect me I'll probably have to protect them if something happened?"** And there went the start of teams 7's 1st real mission.

The end for now.

Ok shout out to my followers and reviewers they rock so thanks and if you have a suggestion you can just pms me or review it.

See ya's laters peoplz.

A special Thank you to:

**emogirl28**

**Dead-Hime**

**Dbzgirl1011**

**Narutofan3721**

**RadiantCherryBlossom**

**Scratch1892**

**DarkRoseLove97**

**The One And OnlySakura Haruno**

**CrimsonLaurana**

**Dark mistress of the shadows**

And I can't forget my two special guests who remain unknown

See ya next time at I'm Changed 4. Oh and before I forget I'm making a new story to it's about When Sasuke comes back to Kohana (spelling?) with Karin (what a slut) what will Sakura do?

See ya my Viewz!


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me Before It's to Late

Chapter 4 Claw thingies

Rewind

"_**How are these mini-peoplz supposed to protect me I'll probably have to protect them if something happened?"**__ And there went the start of teams 7's 1__st__ real mission._

_The end for now._

Damn basted just had to start Naruto into a fight. Whatever I don't care as long as the curse doesn't activate on this mission I'll be fine. If someone found out about the curse/ seal thing I'd have to kill them before they could blink, cause' if someone found out about it they would tell the hokage and then the fucking ass hole doizo would find out and use the special training on me and then think they could use me as a fucking tool meant for reading.

Back to the mission.

"**So do you have any family?'** I ask, **"Yes I have one great grandson and one daughter."** **"So I take it you love them?"** Kakashi said now interested in the conversation I we were having. **"Yes I love them both why do you want to know?" "Love is for the weak."** Sasuke stats. What an arrogant prick.

"Well then I'm weak because I love um um….." I said trying to think of something I love. "Me" Naruto and me said at the same time. Naruto and me blush and look away. I could hear Kakashi chuckle that bastard. I throw a kunai at him slashing his hair. "Hehehe." I laughed he glares at me playful. "Your lucky I got your hair this time old man. Next time I might go for your beloved book." I said half-heartily ** ' Not my book. NOOOO this one has a girl that looks just like Saku-chan GIGGLE. What if she read it and finds out that I like her? Maybe well run away together and have lot of lots of babies and every night have ..' **Kakashi thought** "Stop just stop that's just nasty dude plain and fucking ass nasty." **I shout to kakashi as he blushes. Eww just plain eww.

I feel some one watching use. I look around to see to see a puddle. Why is it there? It hasn't rained for weeks. So has to be a.. I didn't have to time to finish that thought "Get down!" I shouted. Naruto didn't move he was full of fear. Shit. Damn my body it acted on its own. I jump in front of Naruto and get cut on my side. My blood landed on his face beat that woke Naruto up.

"**OMG You guys have claw thingy on your hands. Can I have some too? Because I get really bored and they look so cool. So where'd cha get them?" ** Everyone sweat dropped. **"So ya gonna tell me where you got those thing from now?" **

"NO but well show you how to use them." They said "Really. Cool I know how to use them, but I don't know where to get them from so…. Can't you tell me where you get them from?" I said using my weakest move

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

PUPPY DOG EYES TIMES 2.

No ones ever beaten them before**. "It's to cute!"** They scream as they turn into a pile of goop. **"No I didn't get to ask you where to get them or …or um….?"** I keep looking at the pile of goop. It just looked do fun to play in. And before I know it I'm playing in a pile of goop. Everyone was looking at me like at me strangely.

That did it because I than just went to throw goop at them. So now everyone is having a goop fight. Then I just started crying. Everyone stops and looks at me. "What?" Naruto asks me. "I can never have *Hiccup* those *Hiccup*awesome claws! WAhhhhhhhhh" "Baka you can just have the ones that those guys have." Sasuke said I than glare at him. "Have you ever heard of respect for the dead?" I said angrily.

"But…you..were…and..so..But?" he said like an idiot. And he calls me one. Haha. "Everyone just sweatdrops. "What?" I say with a cute pout. "It burns she's so cute! You can marry my grandson and have millions of babies and they'll be!" The builder person exclaims.

The end till next week because I shall update every week.

And a thank you to all who read this but I want to say a special thank you to

**Foxy3000**

**Death Melody**

**SakuraXMulti**

**emogirl28**

**Dead-Hime**

**Dbzgirl1011**

**Narutofan3721**

**RadiantCherryBlossom**

**Scratch1892**

**DarkRoseLove97**

**The One And OnlySakura Haruno**

**CrimsonLaurana**

**Dark mistress of the shadows**


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me Before It's to Late

Chapter 5 Silly builder and there family

Rewind

"But…you..were…and..so..But?" he said like an idiot. And he calls me one. Haha. "Everyone just sweatdrops. "What?" I say with a cute pout. "It burns she's so cute! You can marry my grandson and have millions of babies and they'll be!" The builder person exclaims.

Present

Insert sweatdrop from everyone but the builder. Ha that's funny and pretty ironic. I just need someone to love me and for me to know to prevent me from dying and before I thought that I was going to die but with this luck I mght actually live to see my 12 b-day next year. (I'm ten now.)

"OMK that's hilarious that you think that your grandson is going to marry my Sakura-chan!" Yelled my lil' foxy-chan shouted as he busted out laughing. "It's OMJ for Jashin sake." I corrected to him. That's when I noticed how possessive Naruto said my. Wait did he say I'm his?

"What the fuck Foxy-chan when did I become yours?" I shout at him in rage. I could see him flinch but then his face turned into a cute pout while he was blushing probably thinking something negative but I didn't care.

"AWWWW your just to cute." I said pouncing on him. Rubbing my check against his. I could feel my face heat up but I didn't care he was so cute. I pulled away to see Naruto and Sasuke red as tomatoes; the brigde builder had a sad look on his face, while kakashi just had a blank expression on his face. I thought he was fine till his face went redder than Naruto and Sasuke's and was blasted away with a mega nosebleed.

"Pervert!" I shouted at him as he was blasted away. I then notice there was blood dripping from a tree above me I look up to see Michael Jackson! Dun Dun Dunning.

JK.

There was a dude covered in bandages." I shall call you…. Um 'Perverted Mummy 250' " I shouted, pointing at him. Everyone looked where I was pointing at then back at me and then over and over again. They are, as a certain chicken assed haired boy would say 'annoying'.

We all busted out laughing. Naruto and me were leaning against each other for support but I slipped so I ended up on his stomach with my face in the cock of his neck and his arms were around me protectively. If I were the pervy sage I would have been in Suna with a bloody nose. The Pervert Mummy nose was bleeding again and I could see a boy with girly face hiding in the forest had one too. I want to torcher him and Foxy-chan. But just a little. How? Was the question going though my head?

Ah I know now. **"Hey Naruto since we are almost to the builder house I was wondering if you could I don't know maybe make sure that no one comes in on me?" **I could see he was about to resist. **"If you don't I understand if you don't care if Kakashi saw me. Poor little innocent me wouldn't know what to do but scream. But since you don't want to I understand."** I said faking a few tears. LINE.

As I started walking away I could feel some one grab my arm**. "I'll make sure only if you let me call you… Saku-chan!"** Naruto said with puppy eyes. **SINKER. "Fine."** What can I say I'm a sucker for my foxy-chan's puppy eyes?

"Yeah" Foxy-chan shouted jumping into the air pumping his fist. **"Besides I already know that Pervert Mummy 250 is going to need a few days to recover and this is more than likely a A-ranked mission. Am I right?" **I said/asked looking at the builder, then the boy, and finally at Pm250. (Short for Pervert mummy 250.)

"**What do you mean by recover? I'm perfectly healthy."** Pm250 (Short for his nickname.) said. Time to torcher him. He he. Embarrassing torcher. I magically appeared behind him and got a piggyback ride**. "Good horsey, giddy up horsey. Come on you're a slow horsey. Hurry up I don't want to miss the um... Tea party."** I shouted in his ear. "**A get her off me. Someone."** Pm250 said trying to grab me to throw me off him. He has the worst luck cause he grabbed me where you should not grab me. Now it's time for painful torcher!

You could feel the dark aroma surrounding me. I jumped of his back using his head as a launch pad. As I landed I up my momentum to throw me at him. I lifted my fist and punched him right in the kisser. I then kicked him where the sun don't shine. Ouch.

"**Pervert!"** I shouted just as Kakashi appeared and for some reason went into protective dad/brother/boy friend mode, and glopped me**. "No one touch's my precious Saku-chan." "Hey that's my pet name for Saku-chan." "You aren't allowed to touch my Grandsons future wife." "What the heck she's my fan girl!" ** And that's how the rest of the day for the bridge builder and all of team seven except for Sakura. Cause she and Pm250 and the boy who name turned out to be Haku went back to Kohana after they killed some man name Guto and built a bridge and named it

The PSH Bridge

'Made by Sakura Haruno, Pervert mummy250, Haku and Haku's friend'

They left a note at the supposed to be bridge builders house though saying what happened what was going on.

To find out what team seven will react to the note from Sakura check out

Save me before it's to late

Chapter 6 Funny reactions, and Chunnin exams!

Sorry I am not doing any special thanks this week but I will say thanks to

Fans or just random people who read this and an extra

Thanks to anyone who reviewed this.

Sorry for the late up date my Internet went whack.

So see you next time.

Oh and if you have noticed that I write in small amount of story I'm sorry about that but I have a few other story's I'm working on and then there's school work, messed up internet service and don't forget I still read a lot of story's to cause I'm not just a writer/reader I'm also a critics person mabober. LOLZ

And CUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to

Save Me Before It's to Late

Chapter 6 Funny reactions, and New peoplez!

Rewindz

They left a note at the supposed to be bridge builders house though saying what happened what was going on.

Presentz

Naruto's POV

After the guys and me were done fighting about Sakura and how babies are born. (Long story. Longer than this one.) We looked for _my_ sweet Saku-chan, we couldn't find her so we went to the old guys house to find a note from her. I read it

"Dear Perverts, Tomato freaks, and my lil' Foxy-chan, _**~ insert me blushing~**_

I have gone back to my city with girly boy _hey I can read this to_ what ever oh and the Pm250 I can read this to Saku's I don't care but back to what's up I went back to the village with them and such oh and hurry back we finished the bridge and killed that Gati or goat tie or something I forget but hurry up I miss my lil' Foxy-chan already! _What about US!_ You're right next to me!

Hope you don't die,

Sakura, _Haku _aka girly boy,

and his friend aka Pm250.

P.s what id his really name!? I don't know I think he's a perv though HEY! _It's true I've live with him and I knew he is. _You poor thing! Anyway hurry up slow people! Latr my bitchZ!

"**WTF, what if hey try something on my Saku-chan and what up with then new nickname? I want my Saku-chan. I want my Saku-chan now!"** I shouted and I stomped my feet making me land on my butt. Sakura would have made herself feel to just to make me feel better and say _"__**We aren't clumsy the world's just unnaturally lucky**__."_

"**Dobe…Hn"** Sasuke said. I sweatdroped, he so prdictitsi..onitably. Damn that big word. Thinks it's all big and bad well it's not. I bet Saku-chan could say it right!

"**Well we better hurry back so I can make sure my little princess-I mean student is ok. Hehe."**

Ewwiesh kakashi-sensei is such a pervert! "PERVERT Saku-chan is mineZ and only mineZ! So don't any of you guys think you can have her!" I shouted running toward the bridge

"Dobe wait there's something attached to the note… Hn"

"**Teme… OM**_**RAMEN **_**it's a transportation scroll YES!"** Biting my thumb smearing my symbol on it just like teme and kakashi did Flash … _WTF_ I got a nosebleed because we just popped up in the women's hot springs.

"**RUN!"**

Sakura's POV

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEEHEHE"** Was all you could hear from Pm250 and Haku. **"Bored, you guys are so boring! Why?!"** I shouted then ran to find my fox **"Foxy-Chan we are you!? I miss you I'm sorry you got ya ass beat by those cows but it's was to much fun to resist! Hey you- Humph!"**

Looking up I see Naruto his min-sized friend and two sand Nin. **"Hmmm."** I used my Nin speed to magically appear next to Naruto and his mini-sized friend how I have claimed as fuzzy-ball! 'Mahahahaha' Ya I'z evil and I know it what now!

Anyway fuzzy-ball just ran into kitty-cat **"NOOOOOO! Leave fuzz-ball alone! NOW!"** I yell running up to kitty cat hitting him in the chin with my shin grabbing fuzz-ball in my arms cradling him like a baby because he is just to cute!

"**What the hell!" "KAWII"** dropping fuzz-ball I glomped (not like that you perv) him and purred. **"Your so cute kitty-cat!"** I said licking his face-check.

Hehe I gotz him to blush **"YOSH! I gotz you to blush so cute~" **I jumped on to Naruto's back and rubbed my check against his **"Meow!"** I watched Tomato freak in the tree Hehe he was probably going to save the day before I gotz here but he didn't MAHAHAHAHAHA!

"**OM**_**RAMEN**_** there's a red hanging upside down that's so strange**." I jumped on his head and climbed up his head to his leg and clung to him like a koala bear.

"**Ne, your cute."** I said with a blank face then smiled remembering I have to smile and act silly**. "Hn… what's your name?"** thank you Sasuke! **"Garra,… Yours?"** he said looking at Sasuke-tomato and them at me.

"**Sasuke."** He said damn him! He then looked at me expecting a name/response I gave none. **"I asked you your name."** he said angrily now shaking his leg trying to get ride of me.

I hugged his leg tighter not letting go. I felt something touch my head looking up I didn't liked what I saw it was his pe-pants. Frecked out I jumped off latching on to his head not letting go **"My name is Fluffy bunny!"** I shouted in his ear. I pointed at kitty **"That's kitty-cat,"** pointing at Fuzzy **"that's fuzz-ball,"** Pointing at foxy **"that's Foxy-chan"** and finally pointing at Sasgay**, "and that's tomato freck!"** I chirped Hehe birdies!

"**Anyway who's that?"** I pointed at a blushing dude with spiky white hair who was drawing in a book. **"And her?"** I questioned pointing at some blond girl who's been stand near kitty-cat.

"**Ah... the blonde is my sister ...sadly. I have no idea who the old pervert is though, maybe just a random ol' fool?"** said Gaara-Hime. **"Ok thanx for telling me Gaara-Hime! So why are you here? IS it because you have a crush on Hinata-Chan because she taken!"** I said/shouted slightly. Scouting closer to the fence, the wooden fence.

"**Wait I knew him!? He's a sanin, the toad sanin! Hehe Toad. Anyway he has his own book series. I read it once or twice its amateur work though so no need to worry."** I stated calmly remembering looking him up in the hokagi's Bingo book when he wasn't looking. Hehe I'm that awesome yep.

"**WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SMUT I MEAN FINE WORK OF ENGILSH LITITATURE?"** Toad-Dude shouted at me, **"You face is read like Yuki when she was leaving Haku's house, it disguised me!"** I say calm-like that's not like me at all.

XXX

AND that's that for this chapter Enjoy! XD

Sorry it toke me so long to update I've been really busy but

I want to thanx all the people who read and reviewed and

followed this and that sort of stuff!


End file.
